Warriors
by Depeche
Summary: Mein Name ist Louisianna Sacramento Murdock. So ungewöhnlich und kompliziert wie mein Name ist auch mein Leben. Mein Vater ist Deutsch-Amerikaner. Meine Mutter besitzt indianische Wurzeln. Sie hat ein dunkles Geheimnis, dass ich früh zu wahren lernte. Was ich mein Leben lang als meinen größten Feind ansah, bin ich durch eine Fügung des Schicksals selbst geworden...oder etwa nicht?


_**Halli, Hallo, Hallöchen ihr Lieben. :)**_

Dies ist der Beginn einer Twilight-Fanfiction die mir sehr am Herzen liegt. :3 Das ist auch der Grund warum ich sie überhaupt veröffentliche. ^^

Über Reviews und Anmerkungen und/oder Anregungen würde ich mich sehr sehr sehr dolle freuen! :) Ich hoffe der kleine Teaser hier gefällt euch. :p

* * *

><p>Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte ich hoch in das Obergeschoss. Hektisch durchwühlte ich alles, was ich in die Finger bekommen konnte. Nur nach einer Sache Ausschau haltend: Einer Telefonnummer. In meiner Panik achtete ich noch nicht mal darauf in welchem Zimmer ich mich befand. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich den ordentlichen, fast schon steril wirkenden Raum in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Ich atmete schnell und ruckartig als ich mich auf das blaue Sofa sinken lies und verzweifelt die Hände in meinen blonden Haaren vergrub als wollte ich sie ausreißen. Mein Atem hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Ein Überbleibsel aus vergangenen Zeiten. Ein Reflex. Ein Instinkt. Nicht mehr.<p>

Hätte ich einen Puls gehabt, er würde rasen.

Für geschlagene zehn Minuten saß ich regungslos so da, Hände und Haare ein einziges, wirres Knäuel, während meine Gedanken Kapriolen schlugen. Wie um alles in der Welt war das möglich? Stimmte etwas nicht mit mir, mit meinem neuen Ich? Hatte ich die Verwandlung nicht richtig überstanden?

Ich kannte nur eine Person auf diesem Planten, die das beantworten konnte. Und deswegen musste ich diese gottverdammte Nummer finden. Entschlossen stand ich auf. Diesmal wacher, überlegter. Nun realisierte ich auch welches Zimmer ich gerade verwüstet hatte. Es war das Wohnzimmer. Seufzend bewegte ich mich durch umgestoßene Möbelstücke, zerrissene Stoffe und Papierfetzen und zersplittertes Glas.

Ich würde jedes einzelne Zimmer dieses Hauses auf den Kopf stellen, wenn es sein musste, aber ich würde hier nicht rausgehen ohne ein zufrieden stellendes Telefonat geführt zu haben.

Doch es stelle sich heraus, dass ich eine gute Intuition zu haben schien. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich als erstes in Rosalies und Emmetts Raum nach einer Nummer suchte.

Doch ich tat es. Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus. Und weil es der erste Raum auf der linken Seite war und ich mich meistens eher links orientierte.

Wie auch immer, nur eine Viertelstunde nachdem ich das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, hielt ich triumphierend und mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den Lippen einen kleinen weißen Zettel mit der Aufschrift „Honey" in den Händen. Wäre ich nicht so angespannt und ängstlich gewesen, hätte ich mich zunächst mal gebührend darüber amüsiert das Rose Emmett anscheinend Honey nannte, wenn die beiden unter sich waren. Denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die schön geschwungenen Buchstaben auf dem Papier Rosalies Handschrift waren. Was mich allerdings wunderte war, dass sie sich die Handynummer ihres Partners aufgeschrieben hatte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Seitdem ich ein Vampir war, merkte ich mir beim überfliegen der Zeitung (wenn ich denn zufällig mal eine in die Finger bekam) sogar die Telefonnummern der Menschen, die ihre Haustiere vermissten oder ihre Kleinwagen verkaufen wollten. Letztes Mal waren es exakt 114 Anzeigen gewesen. Und ich wusste jetzt noch Name, Anschrift und Nummer jedes einzelnen Anzeigenstellers.

Wieso also, schrieb sich Rose die Handynummer ihres Mannes auf? Achselzuckend schüttelte ich den Gedanken ab und zog mein Handy aus der Tasche.

Ich würde also gleich höchstwahrscheinlich Emmett an der Strippe haben. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln über meine Lippen huschte. Von allen Cullens hatte ich ihn in den letzten Monaten an meisten vermisst. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass ich mich darüber freuen würde, mal wieder mit ihm zu quatschen, einfach nur seine flapsige Stimme zu hören. Doch zum plaudern war leider keine Zeit. Ich wusste nicht, ob das was mich so dringend beschäftigte gefährlich für mich war. Dieser Gedanke gab mir den letzten Ruck und ich wählte hastig seine Nummer.

Während das Freizeichen ertönte, betete ich zu Gott, dass Emmett in der Zwischenzeit seine Handynummer nicht gewechselt hatte. Doch ich wurde schnell von meinem Leiden erlöst. Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln, drang seine dröhnende Stimme durch das Handy an mein Ohr. Meine Erleichterung kannte keine Grenzen. Nicht nur weil ich des Rätsels Lösung jetzt soviel näher war und ich mich freute ihn zu hören, nein, auch deshalb, weil seine vertraute Stimme mich daran erinnerte dass ich nicht der einzige Vampir auf Erden war und sie vor Allem bestätigte, dass ich mir mein letztes Dreivierteljahr als Mensch nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Hallo?! Wer ist da?!", laut, den Schalk im Nacken und ein fröhliches Grinsen in der Stimme, wie üblich.

„Es ist nicht nötig mich so anzubrüllen, Emmett!", das war nicht untertrieben. Entnervt hielt ich mein Handy auf Armeslänge von mir gestreckt während ich auf eine Antwort wartete.

Es kam….nichts. Nur ein unheimliches Schweigen am anderen Ende der Verbindung.

„Was denn, hab ich dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte ich sarkastisch, während ich das Handy wieder zurück an mein Ohr führte. Sarkastisch deshalb, weil Emmett alles andere als auf den Mund gefallen war. Er war wirklich der letzte, von dem ich Sprachlosigkeit erwarten würde.

„Sia…?!", sein fassungsloser Tonfall erinnerte mehr an eine Frage, als an eine Feststellung. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gehört. Und ich wusste, dass es nicht an meinem Anruf an sich lag, sondern daran, dass er die Andersartigkeit in meiner Stimme bemerkt hatte. Einem Menschen wäre der leicht veränderte, weichere, tiefere und etwas melodischere neue Klang meiner Stimme nie aufgefallen. Aber Emmett war kein Mensch. Ebenso wenig wie ich.

„Ja so in etwa.", antwortete ich und unterdrückte ein trockenes Lachen. Mein Humor hatte sich nicht mal annähernd verändert.

„Hör zu mein Großer, solltest du jetzt auflegen oder nicht genau das tun was ich dir sage, finde ich dich, wo immer du bist und mache dir die gottverdammte Hölle heiß, ist das klar? Ich will dir nicht drohen, Emmett, aber die Lage ist bitterernst und ich bin auf deine Hilfe angewiesen.", während ich sprach spürte ich, wie meine Finger eine leichte Delle in das Handy gruben. Aber das war mir im Moment mehr als egal. Wichtig war nur, dass Emmett begriff, dass ich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Keine Sorge, Kleines, ich hau dich schon nicht in die Pfanne. Worum geht's?", seine Stimme spiegelte meine Gefühle exakt wider. Sie klang trotz der Wortwahl angespannt und lauernd. Es war falsch. Emmett sollte so nicht klingen. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mir groß darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber das würde ich gerne mit Carlisle besprechen.", antwortete ich knapp und wartete ungeduldig.

„Oh, ja klar, Moment…", ich hörte wie der Hörer weitergegeben wurde.

„Sia?", als Carlisles vertraute Ruhe mir entgegen schlug spürte ich regelrecht die einstweilige Erleichterung, die durch meinen Körper strömte. „Was ist passiert?", seine Frage war schlicht und sachlich aber ich wusste genau, welche Ausmaße sich dahinter verbargen.

„Keine Zeit, Carlisle.", sagte ich hastig und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite ans Fenster. „Zumindest jetzt gerade nicht. Seit meiner Verwandlung vor drei Wochen fallen mir Dinge an mir auf, die für einen Vampir nicht normal sind. Es sei denn ich hab was verpasst. Und die machen mir eine Scheiß-Angst, um ehrlich zu sein.", ich holte tief Luft um meinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen und das leichte Vibrieren in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Carlisle schwieg bloß. Ich deutete das als Zeichen, fortzufahren.

* * *

><p>Jaja, ich weiß ich bin gemein. :p Aber das haben Teaser so an sich. :D<p>

Fortsetzung folgt...demnächst. ;D wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme so schnell wie möglich, versprochen. :3


End file.
